pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Ep 48: Call of Booty
'Call of Booty '''is the 48th episode of Pocket God. It was submitted to Apple in November 2014, and it got released on 27th of the same month. This episode introduced a new underwater area, the Coral Reef, that can be accessed by giving the newly added waterwings to a Pygmy, which also serves as the location for a new minigame, Call Of Booty. Overview This episode adds three new most prominent features. A new island option is available, which lets you select, and use, the waterwings from the comic. You can give the item to a Pygmy, and he will suddendly jump inside the ocean, being now able to swim. The player will now access to a new and vast underwater area, filled with ruins, mythological sunken cities, shipwrecks and various sea plants and corals. The area also hosts a dangerous group of blob fishes, a bunch of magic mines and some oysters, at the bottom. The player can freely swim, by tapping and releasing the two sides of his device, but upon touching one of the floating treasures scattered around, the minigame of the same name of the episode will start. The blob fishes will become aggressive, and start chasing the Pygmy, who now has a limited amount of air. In order to survive, the player will have to grab all the 20 different treasures, while avoiding all the dangers. The game ends if the Pygmy dies, or swims to the sea's surface. This update also made Pocket God universal (even if it still has bars on the top and bottom and on the sides, respectively for tablets and wide phones). Pocket God Update Message The following text is from the official Pocket God Update Message. Please don't modify it. ''Episode 48: Call of Booty By popular demand, we introduce to you a whole new update with a vast underwater area! Find water wings lying around on an island, put them on a pygmy, and he'll dive in! Explore the depths of the ocean, while hunting for hidden treasure. Use the map to locate pieces of booty, while avoiding mines that turn pygmies into stone, face-huggers that impregnates you with their young, and hungry oysters that lurk on the ocean floor. Finding the first piece of booty, kicks off the mini-game and gets the attention of the face-huggers who will start to chase you. Swim and swerve to avoid them! Also, the area wraps so even if the treasure is behind you, the best strategy MAY BE to forge ahead until the treasure cross the screen to the front of you. But be warned, time is limited, while the mini-game is going. The pygmy can run out of air. Collecting treasure trapped in air bubbles renews his oxygen supply. There are 20 pieces of booty to find. Can you collect them all? Be sure to take Episode 48 God challenge to earn the Oyster god idol! And don't forget that there are 47 previous episodes for you to explore. View the Challenges to try to find the hundreds of pocket God interactions including the last APOCALYPTIC episode! Still haven't had enough of pygmy? Pocket God Journey to Uranus, Ooga Jump and Pocket God comics can all be found on the app store! Ep 48 news.jpg|New Features New features Waterwings The waterwings are a new item that can be found on the majority of the islands. Pick them up, and give them to a Pygmy, and he'll dive in the newly added underwater area. Coral Reef The Coral Reef is a new and huge underwater area, that can only be accessed by giving the waterwings to a Pygmy. It hosts a lot of wildlife, and some objects, like mines and shipwrecks. It's also the location for the new minigame Call of Booty. Call Of Booty (Minigame) Call of Booty is a new minigame that takes place in the Coral Shelf. Upon touching one of the air bubbles containing a treasure, the Pygmy's air supply will start to slowly decrease, and the blob fishes swimming around the area will suddendly become aggressive towards him. The player will now have to swim and gather all the 20 pieces of booty as fast as he can, before the oxygen runs out, while trying to avoid all the obstacles. Video Trivia *The name of this episode is a joke on the videogame Call of Duty. *The Story Editor now contains a new unfinished location, know as Fail Boat, which can be accessed as an easter-egg. It has the God Island's theme, as the music. Dave revealed on TouchArcade that that was originally going to be the original Ep 45, but they decided to quit that idea, as it would have taken too much time. *The Ocean Floor is currently the only area, except for the Chambers, in Pocket God that cannot be directly accessed from the map. It is also the only one that doesn't fit in a screen, and doesn't have options. It is also the only official area that doesn't have an original theme, instead, it uses the Underwater Area one. *Call of Booty is currently the only non-endless game of Pocket God. Category:Pocket God Category:Episodes